Merry Christmas Darling
by tng2788
Summary: Realizing she has to spend Christmas basically by herself, Clare asks Santa for one thing... To be with Eli.


**Author's Note: I got this idea a few days ago. It's loosely based on the song "Merry Christmas, Darling" by Karen Carpenter. I got the idea when I heard Rachel singing it on Glee. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own "Merry Christmas, Darling" by Karen Carpenter. **

Christmas time in the Edwards house was always a big deal. The atmosphere was always cheery and you just couldn't help but keep a smile on your face. There were cookies being baked daily, hot cocoa was the favorite drink, Christmas movies would be played almost every night, and soft Christmas music was always on the stereo.

Needless to say, it was always Clare's favorite holiday. Not like most, who just liked Christmas because of gifts. Clare, she loved giving the gifts and seeing the recipient's face when they saw what she got them. She loved decorating the Christmas tree as a family, with her parents and her sister. But, that was then. That was when every was perfect.

Now, it seemed like no one cared anymore. Everything changed after her parents divorce at the beginning of the year. Her father wasn't there no more and she rarely seen him. Her mother spent most of her time in bed nowadays too. Darcy hadn't been back for Christmas in years.

Eli was away at college, a few hours from home. They visited each other often, but it still wasn't good enough. Clare wanted to be with him as much as she could.

She had looked forward to seeing Eli over Christmas break, until she got a certain phone call one day last week.

"_Eli." she sighed happily into the phone, placing a gold ornament on the fresh Christmas tree placed neatly in front of the living room window._

"_Edwards, sounds like you miss me." _

"_Of course I miss you." she replied weakly. She couldn't stand being so far away from him. She wanted him with her, needed him with her. _

_She heard her dark haired boy sighed wearily on the other end of the phone. _

_She stopped what she was doing and began to get nervous. She could tell that he was wanting to say something. Especially when he was lacking sarcasm. If Eli wasn't being sarcastic, something was wrong. _

_Finally finding the courage, she asked weakly "What's wrong?"_

_She heard him take a deep breath and she thought that he might have been pacing, because she heard quick footsteps. _

_He still didn't say anything, so she asked him again. "What's wrong?" Only this time her voice was a little louder._

"_Uh.. Well, you're going to beat me up when you see me…" he laughed slightly "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it for Christmas."_

_Oh no. The one person she could depend on, wasn't letting her down. _

_She felt her eyes swell with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She slowly took a breath to try and calm herself._

"_Clare." _

"_What do you mean? I haven't seen you in weeks." She was still fighting those damned tears._

_His voice was full of pain. "I have to work."_

_He had to work. He had to work on Christmas? _

"_On Christmas?" she questioned._

"_Christmas Eve. I have to work on Christmas Eve. With the drive there and back I won't make it back here in time for my next shift." he finally explained. _

"_Oh." That was all she could manage to get out. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_She had failed the battle with the tears, they were rolling down her face. And she was furiously wiping them away._

"_It's fine," she lied. "I'll be fine," she lied again. _

_He didn't say anything and neither did she. It was like neither of them knew exactly what to say, so she did the only thing she knew to do._

"_I'll talk to you later." She had to collect her thoughts and be alone._

"_Clare." he attempted._

"_I love you Eli." _

"_I love y-" _

_She hung up the phone and sat on the couch alone to cry silently. _

It wasn't his fault that he had to work and she didn't want to make him feel bad. But, Eli was all she had these days. After everything went wrong, he was her rock. She needed him to be with her on Christmas. She told herself she would be okay and hoped that she didn't lie.

_**Christmas Day - **_

"Good morning Mom," Clare greeted her mother in the kitchen while making her a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Huh.. Oh, hi sweetie." Helen nodded in Clare's direction, but not making eye contact.

Clare's mother had taken the divorce hard and had turned to alcohol to comfort her. She usually drank the day away and it had became the new norm. Clare took care of her when she drank to much, but she hated it. She just wished that her mother would listen to her when she asked her to stop. Helen's excuse was always the same, something about how it numbs her and makes her forget. Clare stopped fighting her shortly after that conversation.

Clare walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat and began to eat in silence. She glanced towards the window and noticed the snow falling outside. It was a white Christmas. Something she always loved.

Clare smiled. Then attempted making more conversation with her mother. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

Helen turned around and leaned up against the counter, taking a sip of her coffee she looked up at Clare and smiled slightly. "Merry Christmas." Clare smiled, happy that her mother was responding a bit, but then it faded when her mother went on "Has your father called?"

"You know he called last night."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot."

Clare knew that she hadn't forgotten. Helen always asked about Randall and vice versa. Seemed to Clare that they cared more what the other was doing now that they were divorced then when they were married.

Looking back down at her cup of coffee, Helen sighed and shakily said "Your present is under the tree."

"Okay, Mom. Yours is also."

"Would you care if we exchange gifts later dear?" Her mother asked. "I'm not feeling well," she finished.

Clare slowly nodded and watched as her mother walked quietly upstairs and went back to sleep.

She retreated back to her bedroom and cleaned up a bit, then decided to check her email and see if anyone would be online. Of course, no one was. After searching the web, she made her way back down and decided to curl up on the couch to watch a Christmas movie. After a few minutes debating between a few movies, she finally decided on "Four Christmases".

After getting comfortable on the couch and pulling a blanket over her legs, she let her mind drift away from the movie. She thought about the boy that was supposed to be with her that minute. She wished he could of somehow of made it. Finally giving into how much she missed him, she decided to text him.

_Merry Christmas._

_-Clare_

It usually didn't take him long to respond to her, so she didn't even bother to put her phone away.

She smiled when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_Merry Christmas. Did you Santa bring you what you wanted for Christmas?_

_- Eli_

_I don't think he could give me what I want._

_-Clare_

She wanted him for Christmas.

_What do you want Clare?_

_-Eli_

She blushed, then replied.

_You._

_-Clare._

She sat and waited for him to reply, but gave up after about 10 minutes. She figured he must have gotten busy, or probably got a phone call from his mother.

Noticing that her movie was now at the end, she just decided to turn it off. She would watch it later, when she could pay attention. When she went to grab for the remote, she heard a knock at the door.

She couldn't figure out who it would be, especially on Christmas. Maybe a neighbor or someone from church?

She stood up, stopped the movie, straighten out her shirt and made her way to the foyer. She opened the door slowly and peeked around to see who was at the door.

She gasped when she seen that black hair and the gorgeous jade colored eyes. It was Eli. Her Eli.

She threw herself in his arms and nuzzled his neck.

"Happy to see me, Edwards?" He chuckled, while rubbing her back slowly.

"More than you know." She giggled and looked up to him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled gently pulled him inside to the couch.

Sitting down on the couch, she asked "So, what happened? Thought you couldn't make it?"

He place his arm around her shoulder and she placed her hand on his stomach, slowly drawing circles with her index finger. She loved the fact that he was here with her and that she could touch him.

"I traded shifts with Ryan, I don't have to go back until the 28th."

Clare practically squealed.

She pulled him down to her, wanting to finally feel his lips on hers. When their lips collided she felt complete. Their lips moved together expertly. He allowed his tongue to slick across her bottom lip, asking for permission to her mouth. She complied and opened to him, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, soon her tongue joined his and they claimed each others mouth.

She smiled in the kiss, but softly pulled away, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. She looked up at him and couldn't believe that he belonged to her.

"I love you."

Eli grinned and kissed her jaw line slightly nipping at her neck causing her to moan softly.

Moving a strand of hair from her face and cupping her cheek, he said "Merry Christmas, Darling."

**Author's Note: There you go. I don't know about it. I know I could have done better, but I don't know. Reviews?**


End file.
